Bender vs Leprechaun
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Bender finds a pot of gold, but it comes with a little green shit. Happy St. Patrick's day.


**I don't own Futurama or those god awful Leprechaun movies, and let me tell you something that's a good thing.**

The Planet Express ship lands in a North Dakota farm and Fry, Bender and Leela exited the ship with a crate on the hover dollie. "What a dump!" Bender said.

"Bender we're here to deliver these farm tools to the people of this farm." Leela glared at the robot.

"You know what screw this, I'm gonna go drink, later meatbags!" Bender said and walked away.

"Bender does have a point." Fry agreed with his best friend.

"Shut up Fry." Leela face palmed.

Bender is standing near an old car drinking some whiskey. "Man! Why couldn't the delivery be in Mars Vegas?!" Bender complained. "This place sucks!"

Bender then punches the car and the car door falls off and Bender looks at the seat and gasps. In his sights is a pot of gold coins. Bender picks up the pot of gold and checks if it's real, Bender bites down on the gold coin and chuckles. "Today's my lucky day." Bender said as he opened his chest door and places the pot of gold in his chest and closes the door.

"But I can't let the others know about this, Leela would give the gold to charity." Bender shudder and reached his right hand out to drink his whiskey but the bottle is gone. "Hey where did my whiskey go?!"

Then he hears a burp and sees a hand come up with an empty bottle of whiskey and a Leprechaun comes up from the other side. "This Whiskey is good, but not as good as Ireland." The Leprechaun said.

"What the hell are you?" Bender asked.

"I'm a Leprechaun, you metal dumbass and dirty thief. You stole me gold and I want me gold back!" He shouted.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender shouted.

The Leprechaun lunges towards Bender and attacks him. Bender fights back by punching the Leprechaun in the face and sees a well nearby. Bender walks up to the well and throws the Leprechaun down the well.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Leprechaun screamed as it fades as he falls down the well.

"That takes care of that little shit." Bender said and laughed.

"Bender! Let's go!" Leela shouted.

Bender runs back to the ship, but little does he know the Leprechaun climbs out of the well and growls. "I want me gold!" He shouted.

Meanwhile in the bridge of the ship, Leela is at the wheel while Bender is smoking a cigar and Fry is reading a comic book. "Bender what were you doing while we were making that delivery?" Fry asked.

"Um, drinking some whiskey." Bender lied. "Yeah that's it."

"In public? You know you can get arrested right?" Leela stated.

"Who are you my mom?!" Bender said.

Before Leela could answer, she gets an alert that the airlock door is open. "What the hell!?" Leela asked.

Then the Leprechaun enters the bridge. "My my, what a big wagon." The Leprechaun said.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Leela asked.

"Why I'm a Leprechaun. Your armor friend stole me gold!" The Leprechaun said.

"Lies!" Bender shouted.

"You're the lying bastard!" The Leprechaun shouted and attcks Bender again. Bender is trying to get the Leprechaun off of him and they exited the room and Bender looks and sees the airlock door. Bender then opens the airlock door.

"Fuck you Lucky charms!" Bender shouted throws the Leprechaun off the ship, but the Leprechaun grabs the knob of Bender's chest door and the pot of gold falls out of Bender's chest and the pot hits the Leprechaun in the face and let's goof the chest and falls down.

The Leprechaun is falling from the ship with gold coins falling from the pot. "My gold!" The Leprechaun screamed his last words as he landed in a wood chipper and he screamed in pain as he's being shredded, then green blood is shot out of the chute.

Back on the ship, Bender walks back to the bridge and takes his seat. "I'm back baby!" Bender said.

"You had gold this whole time! You know how many MCU movies I could buy!?" Fry said.

"I would have given it to my orphanage!" Leela added.

"The gold is now mine." Bender said.

"Ok but where's your gold?" Fry asked.

"What are you talking about? It's right here." Bender pointed to his chest but he sees that the gold is gone. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Sorry Bender, not everyone gets a happy ending. Yeah I only seen the first movie and it's the only movie of the series I will watch. Please review and Happy St. Patrick's day.**


End file.
